fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JackWerewolf-13
Be free to right anything but be sure to put ur username underneath sometimes i can't tell who wrote what. Koma Inu Which characters would you like to join my guild? And why only for a short time, if I may ask? --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I've deleted your "Beast Tailed Spirit Magic"; I can restore it once you tell me what it does, how it works, what these "beast tails" are, and where they live. Please, read the rules. You need my permission to create a Lost Magic, Spirit-based magic, or Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:03, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Don't message me on one of my pages; because I never check comments on my articles. Please go to my talk page, which has a link right next to my name in red on my signature, and click on "leave message". It's simple. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:30, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What are these "mythical creatures"? What are their strengths and weaknesses? You've gotta answer all the questions before I can restore it. Additionally, I'd advise you not to use chatspeak on talk pages and message walls. I personally don't care most of the time, but others might. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC) It's ok, there is a learning curve when it comes to using this website. Well your characters are welcome to stay in Koma Inu as long as they'd like! I don't care about crowding up the page with members, it actually makes me proud to have so many people in my guild! Haha. Have you made the characters yet, or are you in the process? Feel free to ask me for any help and I will do the best I can. I may not be as good as the seasoned users on here, but I have a grasp on the basic stuff. Just let me know the names of your characters so I can add them to the guild page! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 13:44, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure they can be a team! There is a small requirement though, you have to write a story about a job they go on for the guild in order to be officially recognized as a team in the guild. And if you want, I guess I can come up with a name for them. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:49, January 27, 2016 (UTC) So, this is more or less Take Over? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) What would you think about the team name "Melusine Siren"? It plays on the fact that they both use mermaid magic. Melusine is a western european mythological creature, and Siren plays on the greek mythological creature, both very similar to mermaids. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:31, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. I've restored your article. Beast Tailed Spirit Magic. To prevent this from happening again, please read the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) They have been added to the guild! --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:42, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Job and Intro If you want to take a D Class Job, just leave a comment on the job page for which job title you want and with which characters. We dont really have an official introduction policy, but if you wanted to do a story to help introduce them, I could as a few of the guild members to join in! We have a kik group, if you have that app on your phone, that you can join too. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Sign your posts, please. Additionally, you need to tell me what type and element of Slayer Magics you'd like to use before I can approve. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:58, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Spar So you completely ignored my two slashes at your character, as well as the sweep kick. I know you think your characters are invincible and all powerful, but they aren't. As a young teen, your reflexes are not as enhanced as a 27 year old who has been practicing magic for many years more than your character has been alive. You have to be reasonable and know that you are going to get hurt, even if it's just a spar. Your mages have already used a great deal of magic sending off a total of 14 spells between the both of them, while Samarra has sent off 10, with this most recent barrier spell. Now Samarra is at a guild master level and has been able to obtain and train her body to produce attacks while reserving magic. Not to mention she probably has a great deal more magical energy within her than your characters, which is a reasonable assumption giving her standing within the guild. I have been doing my best to go along with the spar, but I will tell you that if you try to challenge any of the more seasoned users like Alpha or Dazz, they will not stand for the illogical overpowered moves that I have seen happen in this fight and your previous spar. Just giving you a friendly piece of advice, you might want to work on your character pages before you challenge others to a spar. Maybe try and make them look like Sanjo Vista or Wendy Marvell, where they have a versatility in their spells; each with a detailed description. This will give you a lot more options to pick from during future spars. Now it seems like you don't have many more moves left, based off the spells on your page, so can we say the fight is over soon? I am glad I was able to (maybe) help you come up with some spell ideas during our battle, but I feel as if it should come to an end in these next few posts. What do you say? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:03, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the admins posted a vote on a blog and a majority of the users wanted to go back to talk pages rather than message walls, so thats why it switched. And it's no problem, if you ever want any help developing your character just let me know and I will do the best I can to help you. What character are you thinking of adding? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I am going to have to refuse your character, I think it's best if you give some variety to your characters and put them in different guilds. Plus, you're going to have to do a lot of work on her to back up the statement that she is more powerful than Erza. But I can review your two characters if you want, but I am going to give my brutally honest opinion, are you sure you want that? Because I don't know how well you take constructive criticism. Let me know and I can check them out after I get home from work. --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) How would they heal? Go into detail. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:42, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Jack Direwave Alright it is just easier for me to go one character at a time, I am going to leave rather concise notes about his profile, but I can elaborate more if you'd like me too. * No "History" or "Personality" section, things required of a basic page. *Your intro paragraph is just a jumbled mess. The phrase "has lived for a couple of years" is unnecessary. Then sentence "nearly even joined fairytail" and "most strongest beast inside him" has grammatical errors, as well as the fact that it is Fairy Tail, not fairytail. Plus, on his infobox it says that he wasn't affiliated with Fairy Tail, so that sentence, as well as the nicknames given to him by those guild members should be removed. *When was he taken to Tartaros? What age? How did he escape? When did he start learning magic? I know this is more fitting to go into the "History" section of your page, but it is mentioned in the intro so I thought I'd as the questions when reviewing that part. *The talk about his merman magic and kingdom should all be put together in the intro paragraph. *His appearance section has extra unneeded words, unncessary capitalization, and lack of punctuation. The description you have of his forms would be better suited under the appearance section as well. If they give him additional powers, then you can list those powers under the "Magic and Abilities" section. For your magic, there is a lack of descriptions on all the spells. It would be better to elaborate on them and include things such as the steps he takes to perform the spell, as well as the after effect of the spell. Be sure to not make the effect over powered though. Also it may be good to create a page for your different slayer magics, so then you have ownership over them. For your spells, you should put a ":" or "-" after the bolded spell name. For example, "Sea Dragon Roar: A spell that..." *Musical Voice- perhaps you can create spells/songs that can be sung to give the different effects you described *Water Whirl- You have a bit of redundancies *Ocean Scream- How exactly does this cause the "arena to burst or be destroyed"? *Aura Apirit- I am assuming you meant "Spirit", but how does this boost others abilities? Is it giving them Jack's own magic? *Alpha Roar and Wolf Howl- It seems you make these attacks a bit too powerful for someone of his age and caliber. There is a way that the attack can destroy an entire empire or arena. *Primal Claw- Overpowered. Be more specific in how it can rip apart shields or armor. Is it low grade steel? Magic armor that is only equal or less than the magical abilities of the attack? Put limits. *Tails- You say that his tail can grow to 130 feet long, that is way too long for a 6 foot tall man to be able to control and attack properly. Perhaps you meant to say feet instead of meters? *Beta's Order- What type of magic is the ball made of? What are these devastating effects? Is it a last ditch effort that leaves him unable to battle afterwards? Overall page comments: *Lots of gramatical and spelling errors that need to be cleaned up. *Links can be put into the infobox. *No pages for magics besides peral. *No history or personality section. *Illogical mastery over 3 different kinds of magic for a 14 year old-Because typically human don't begin to learn how to read until from the ages of 6-10 (extensive comprehension doesn't full develop until age 11-13), so my guess is he hasn't been able to learn such magics to the fullest capabilites if he read it from a book. Even if he was taught by someone, he hasn't been around long enough to have a firm mastery over 3 different magics. That is why I suggest you tone down the effects that each spell has. Not every attack he does can level an entire city. I will do Aria in a different post. Let me know if you have any questions, or would like my help fixing any of these things. I would also be willing to help you with spells if need be. Lady Komainu (talk) 01:44, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Aria Night Ok, so very similar notes on Aria in regards to the overall formating of the page. Lots of grammatical errors and run on sentences, no history or personality sections, and the movement of the forms descriptions to go under the appearance heading. *Intro is jumbled as well. Try putting mention of the magic and location in the same area of the intro, don't bounce back and forth. *Improve spell descriptions for pearl magic. *Run on sentence in Night Dragon Slayer intro. Should be a form of darkness magic. Also, how does becoming a mermaid have anything to do with entering Dragon Force?? *Now all of the spells need a bit more description as to their procedure and capabilities, but here are notes on just a few. *Limit of how many people the boomerang can hit? *Nightmare Shard- You use the term 'cut through magic' on both character pages. But it would be more reasonable if it could only cut through magic equal or less than the magical power of the user. *Midnight Sight- What the heck is "anything hidden"? Like she has xray vision and can see if an object is obstructed by something? *Shadow Storm- how far can it reach? If their arena happened to be outside, there is no way she could cover the entire earth with shadows *Blood Whip- It is a foolish idea to make an attack out of your own blood if your character has no way to seal up the wound. You would pass out from loss of blood. *Urano Metria- there is no way a girl of her age and skill (see notes of Jack's age at the end of the last review) would be able to cast this on her own. Not even Lucy was able to do it by herself. I would advise against having this on your page. Helping with your character Ok, I will do my best to help when I get any ideas. You are always free to change anything I put on your page. Considering it is your character and all haha. Lady Komainu (talk) 23:52, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:26, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Blake Silver. That is the character i am putting. User talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) What's the character Jack? User talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 01:02, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay pal. Will put her in the guild. User talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 21:18, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay pal. Go ahead and get it started. P.S. i have no idea. That should be impossible. User Talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:48, February 24, 2016 (UTC) With which character of yours? I havent seen many edits done on jack or aria. Lady Komainu (talk) 02:01, February 26, 2016 (UTC) sorry I am going to have to refrain. I have like 5 stories going on right now with other people. I don't really have the time to start another. Lady Komainu (talk) 02:45, February 26, 2016 (UTC)